CombatEngineer
Combat Engineer You get shit done in a high-tech world. You're specced for going it alone, though the action economy will still screw you if you try to run-and-gun it through hostile enemy territory. You like heavy things. Statistics Stamina points 6 + Constitution modifier Hit points: 6 per level Skill ranks per level: 6 + intelligence modifier Key Ability Score: Intelligence, but all physical scores are a useful backup. Proficiency: Light armor, Heavy armor; Basic melee weapons, small arms, heavy weapons. Special: Combat Engineers have Advanced Melee Weapon proficiency for two-handed weapons, except for any weapons that require Professional (dancer). Class Skills = Features * RIG, 1st: You begin play with a Resource Integration Gear implanted in nape and forehead, an integrated health management and augmentation system that assists users in hazardous environments. The RIG acts as a simple biomonitor and holo-projected interface to any connected tech items. Its base functionality is to project a health bar down your spine, giving visibility to others as to your remaining SP/HP. Only you can access the internal functions of your RIG. The RIG provides 5' of light while the health bar or interface is active. The bar can be shut off, pulsed on change, or pulsed on demand. * Engineer's Edge, 1st: Your diverse training as a combat engineer grants you a +1 insight bonus to practical skill checks (not Recall Knowledge). This bonus increases by 1 at 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter. * Core Training, 1st: You receive Skill Focus in Computers and Engineering, and you gain a free skill rank in each of those skills at each combat engineer level (this does not allow you to exceed the maximum number of skill ranks in a single skill). In addition, you receive one free skill rank in Professional (Contractor) and Professional (Miner). You do not receive further ranks as you progress - unless you pay for them. * Combat Tracking, 1st: As a move action during combat, you can designate a foe for your RIG to track. As long as that target is in sight, the RIG feeds you telemetry, vulnerabilities, and combat tactics, allowing you to make attacks against that target as if your base attack bonus from your engineer levels were equal to your engineer level. Designating another target causes you to immediately lose this bonus against the previous target. * Kitbash, 1st: You can reconfigure any technological toolkit into another toolkit of equal value with 1 hour of work. This functions as a normal toolkit of its type. * Engineering Hacks, 2nd: As you gain experience, you learn special tricks called engineering hacks. You learn your first engineering hack at 2nd level, and you learn an additional hack every 2 levels thereafter. ** If an engineering hack allows a saving throw to resist its effects, the DC is equal to 10 + half your engineer level + your Intelligence modifier. ** If it requires an enemy to attempt a skill check, the DC is equal to 10 + 1-1/2 × your engineer level + your Intelligence modifier. ** You cannot learn the same hack more than once unless it specially says otherwise. * Ever Vigilant, 3rd: You’ve been on enough solo missions to know that you can’t let your guard down, even while sleeping. You take no penalties to Perception checks for being asleep, though you still can’t succeed at purely visual Perception checks while asleep. You can always act on the surprise round, though if you choose to do so when you would otherwise be surprised, you use your initiative result or the initiative result of the first creature that would have surprised you – 1, whichever is lower. * Overload, 3rd: As a standard action, you can cause a short in an electronic device, including most ranged energy weapons, melee weapons with the powered special property, or a single armor upgrade. This makes the device nonfunctional for 1 round. ** Overload doesn’t cause a locked door, safe, or other device to open, but it prevents anyone from opening it for 1 round. You must be adjacent to the device to use this ability. ** If you use overload on an item or armor upgrade in someone’s possession, the owner can attempt a Reflex saving throw to negate the effect (DC = 10 + half your engineer level + your Intelligence modifier). ** Overload doesn’t affect androids, cybernetics, drones, powered armor, robots, or creatures with the technological subtype (all of which have shielding against this sort of attack), or items larger than Medium. ** Once a device has been successfully overloaded, a residual static charge prevents that device from being overloaded again for 1 minute. * Weapon Specialization, 3rd: You gain the Weapon Specialization feat as a bonus feat for each weapon type this class grants you proficiency with. * Uncanny Agility, 5th: ** You are immune to the flat-footed condition. ** Your opponent doesn’t gain any bonuses to attack rolls against you from flanking you or attacking you when you’re prone. ** Furthermore, covering fire and harrying fire don’t provide any advantage against you. * RIG Crew Module, 5th: Instead of combat tracking, your RIG can access a starship's control systems, allowing it to act as a second crewmember for taking crew actions, using your skill bonus. ** You can't use your RIG's crew module while combat tracking is activated. ** The starship must be allied and within your control. ** The crew module can be set to Engineer, Gunner, Pilot, or Science Officer; once per day while not in combat, you can reset the crew module to perform a different role. ** Crew modules cannot generate or benefit from Captain actions. * Specialization Skill Mastery, 7th: You become so confident in certain skills that you can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. When attempting a skill check with a skill in which you have the Skill Focus feat, you can take 10 even if stress or distractions would normally prevent you from doing so. * Alpha Strike, 9th: When making a full attack using only two-handed melee weapons or heavy weapons, you can make up to three attacks instead of two. * RIG Split Personality, 9th: You can designate two targets for your RIG to track, increasing your base attack bonus against each. You can designate both targets with a single move action, but you must be able to see them both at that time. When engaged, your crew module can access two control systems at once. * Alpha Shock, 11th: You may use weapons with the unwieldy property as part of a full attack and attack more than once per round. You still may not use it to make an attack of opportunity. * RIG Multitasking, 13th: ** You can designate three targets for your RIG to track (and designate them all as a single move action). ** Your crew module can access three control systems at once. ** Your RIG can also engage in combat tracking and crew module activities at the same time, but each remote crew position counts as one of the designated targets. This means you can combat track the target of a gunnery action. * Alpha Storm, 15th: When making a full attack using only two-handed melee weapons or heavy weapons, you can make up to four attacks instead of two. * RIG Omnitracking, 17th: ** Your RIG can track four targets simultaneously and perform all crew roles simultaneously. ** Remote crew positions no longer count as designated targets. * Alpha Tracking, 19th: When making a full attack using only two-handed melee weapons or heavy weapons, you take a -3 penalty instead of the normal -4 penalty. * Full Grognard, 20th: ** Whenever you attempt a skill check with Computers or Engineering, you can roll twice and take the higher result. ** You can spend 1 Resolve Point to craft any technological weapon, armor, or item at a rate of 1 minute per item level or spend 1 Resolve Point to convert any existing technological armor or weapon into another suit of armor or another weapon of equal or lesser value at a rate of 1 minute per item level. This uses the normal crafting rules presented, but the item being converted counts as its full value in crafting components. You cannot convert a one-handed weapon into a two-handed weapon. When converting an item into a cheaper item, any excess value is lost and cannot be reclaimed by converting the item back. Engineer Hacks '''2ND LEVEL: You must be 2nd level or higher to choose these hacks.''' * CERTAINTY (EX): You can spend 1 Resolve Point as a reaction to reroll a Computer or Engineering skill check so long as it isn't a Recall Knowledge test. * DEFENSIVE POSTURE (EX): You take a –3 penalty to your attacks when you take the fighting defensively standard or full action, instead of a –4 penalty. If you are wielding a shield when you do this, its shield bonus to AC is also increased by 1 until the beginning of your next turn. * FIELD BREACH (EX): Ignore hardness equal to your engineer level. This can only be used on objects, constructs, and creatures with the technological subtype. * FIELD PATCH (EX): When you attempt to patch a system on a starship, you reduce the number of actions required to do so by one. This does not reduce the time needed to patch a glitching system, but you can patch two systems with one action. * FIELD REPAIR (EX): When you attempt to repair an item, you can do so in half the time normally required (to a minimum of a full action). * FIELD TREATMENT (EX): You can take 1 minute to tend your wounds and spend 1 Resolve Point to recover a number of Hit Points equal to three times your engineer level. * HARDENING (EX): You’ve developed a resistance to various chemical and biological weapons, toxins, and pathogens. You add your engineer’s edge bonus to Fortitude saves against poison, disease, and radiation. * OVERCHARGE (EX): As a standard action, you can overcharge and attack with a ranged energy weapon or a melee weapon with the powered special property that you’re holding. If you hit, you deal 1d6 additional damage of the same type the weapon normally deals. This attack uses three times as many charges from the battery or power cell as normal and can’t be used if the weapon doesn’t have enough charges. This trick has no effect on a weapon without a battery or power cell. You can instead use this ability as a move action on a touched powered weapon that is unattended or attended by an ally to grant the same effect to that weapon’s next attack before the beginning of your next turn. * PORTABLE POWER (EX): You can use your RIG to supply limited power for up to 1 minute to a computer or starship system that lacks power. If this system is part of a much larger network, this hack does not supply power to the entire network, just to a limited point of access (typically a terminal), which might greatly limit functionality. Once you have used portable power on a system, you cannot do so again on that system for 24 hours. '''6TH LEVEL: You must be at least 6th level to choose these hacks.''' * DETERMINATION (EX): Once per day when your Hit Points are reduced to 0, you can act normally until the end of your next turn, at which point, if you are still at 0 Hit Points, you become unconscious as normal. This does not stack with similar abilities from other sources. * FIELD HACKER (EX): You can disable mechanical devices with Engineering and computer systems with Computers in half the usual time. In the rare cases when disabling a system or device would normally be a full action, you can do it as a standard action, and if it would normally be a standard action, you can do it as a move action. * FIELD INSPECTOR (EX): When you are within 10 feet of a trapped or malfunctioning machine or computer, you receive a free Computers, Engineering, or Perception check (as decided by the GM) to notice the trap or defect, whether or not you are actively looking. In addition, due to your intimate knowledge of your ship, you receive one of these checks whenever you board your ship to notice if anything is wrong with the ship’s systems. * FIELD SHOOTER (EX): Your ranged attacks with small arms do not provoke attacks of opportunity. * IMPROVED FIELD BREACH (EX): Ignore Damage Reduction equal to your engineer level. This can only be used on objects, constructs, and creatures with the technological subtype. You must have the field breach engineering hack to learn this trick. * IMPROVED OVERCHARGE (EX): The additional damage of the overcharge engineering hack increases to 2d6. You must have the overcharge engineering hack to learn this trick. * PROJECTION (EX): Your RIG's holographic projectors are overclocked, granting everyone low-light vision and darkvision to a range of 30 feet while active. * STALWART (EX): If you succeed at a saving throw against an effect that normally requires multiples successful saves to cure (such as a disease or poison), that effect immediately ends and is cured with a single successful save. * SURVIVALIST (EX): If you fail a saving throw against an effect with a duration of 1 round or more, you can attempt another saving throw against the effect 1 round later at the same DC. You get only one extra chance to save per effect. '''10TH LEVEL: You must be at least 10th level to choose these hacks.''' * FIELD CRAFTER (EX): When you craft an item, you can do so in half the time normally required. * HULLBREAKER (EX): Add your engineer's edge as a bonus when attempting sunder combat maneuver checks, and to your KAC when defending against sunder maneuvers. * IMPROVED PROJECTION (EX): Your holographic projectors now highlight invisible creatures as per see invisibility. You must have the projection engineering hack to learn this hack. * STEM FIELD SUPREMACY (EX): When you craft an item, you can substitute Engineering ranks for any other ranks required, providing you have data to work from. Any sufficiently-deconstructed magic is indistinguishable from science. '''14TH LEVEL: You must be 14th level or higher to choose these hacks.''' * FIELD DISMANTLE (EX): Whenever you use the Engineering or Computer skills to sabotage or disable a device, you can roll twice and take the better result. In addition, if you have the appropriate tools, performing these tasks takes half the normal amount of time, to a minimum of 1 move action. * SUPERIOR FIELD BREACH (EX): You now ignore Damage Reduction equal to your engineer level, regardless of subtype. You must have the field breach and improved field breach hacks to learn this hack. * SUPERIOR OVERCHARGE (EX): The additional damage of the overcharge engineering hack increases to 4d6. You must have the overcharge and improved overcharge engineering hack to learn this hack. You can select this hack multiple times. Each time you do after the first, increase the damage by 1d6 (to a maximum of 7d6 if you select it all four times). * SUPERIOR PROJECTION (EX): You now provide visibility with a range of 60 feet. You must have the improved projection hack to learn this hack. HOTLIST